In The Bright Morning Light
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: How can Diana make sense of the night before? Tom/Diana pairing


_Written for Oxoniensis's PB IX. Prompt- The 4400, Tom/Diana, what happens after_

_Warnings: sexual content, partner betrayal_

* * *

Diana is woken as the early morning sunlight shines through the thin motel curtains and onto the bed. Squinting at the alarm she decides that she can afford to sleep a little longer and goes to turn away from the offending sunlight, only to find that she can't. Looking down she sees an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and notices the legs intertwined with hers. Craning her neck she sees the sleeping face of her partner. Shit.

She tries to remember what happened last night. They had spent the last two days combing through the smaller towns of southern Montana trying to track down a Promicin distributor without any success. By late afternoon yesterday they had given up and called Seattle to say they would be returning in the morning. Seeing as they had the night off, Tom had suggested dinner. The dryness in her mouth told Diana that she had probably drunk a bit too much wine. The fact that she was in the same bed as Tom told her that she had definitely drunk too much.

Not wanting to move and potentially disturb Tom before she worked out what the hell she was going to say to him, Diana decides to forgo the drink of water she wants desperately and settles for licking her lips to relieve the dryness.

_Tom inches his way down the bed_ _trailing kisses and small nips down her neck and across her shoulders. He runs his fingers around the curve of her breasts and over her nipples before leaning down to gently suck on one. Diana arches upwards, desperate for more contact and is rewarded as Tom starts to run his tongue across her breast, every swipe sending a jolt down between her legs. While one arm supports his weight, his other hand continues to fondle Diana's other nipple, rubbing it and flicking it between his fingers. The moment it takes for Tom to switch sides seems to drag on for hours to Diana, but once he's settled again it feels like he's been there for a lifetime._

Having resolved her immediate, and far more simple, problem, Diana tries to figure out how too much wine at dinner resulting in her sleeping with her partner. She hopes that if she can work out how this happened she'll have something to say to Tom when he wakes up. She tries to think of the problem rationally and logically, just like she was trained to do, but Tom shifting in his sleep and tightening his arm around her waist reminds her that this isn't exactly the type of problem she was trained to deal with. She's pretty sure she would remember if there had of been a class about what to say to your partner when you wake up in their bed. She was so used to being able to bounce ideas off Tom when they were trying to solve a problem and she hated the thought that he was now the cause of her problem.

_The moment she closes the motel room door Diana finds herself backed into it as Tom presses the length of his body against her. He links his fingers with hers as he kisses her, greedily exploring every crevice of her mouth. She feels his hips gently thrusting forward and she pushes her thigh between his legs to give him the friction his body is seeking. But it's not enough for him and he knows the position is bringing her no pleasure. Moving away from her Tom reaches down between her legs and starts rubbing. It's rough and completely without finesse and oh god Diana didn't think it was possible to feel like this without skin-to-skin contact. _

She almost wishes that she could say that it was just loneliness, that Tom was missing Alana and she was missing Ben but she knew that that answer wasn't going to satisfy Tom. She's not even sure that it satisfies her, the idea that she would sleep with her partner just because she was lonely. It was too soon after Alana. As for Ben, at the moment he seemed like he belonged in another lifetime, another world. She misses Maia like crazy and misses being part of a normal family with her, where her job didn't rule their lives, but she didn't miss Ben, not really. He was funny and kind and sweet, but when she was away from him, it didn't really bother her.

_He pulls away just as she starts to feel the beginnings of her orgasm, the telltale tightening in her lower stomach drifting away without Tom's mouth to lure it forward. He grins up at her, teasing her, as he moves back up her body. He plants small kisses around her mouth and isn't giving her the chance to taste herself on his lips. Hooking her leg across the back of his, Diana flips them over and settles herself above him. She rubs herself along Tom's length, spreading moisture and trying to recapture the orgasm Tom had abruptly taken away from her. _

Tom starts to stir behind her and she still hasn't thought of what she's going to say to him or why they did what they did. She knows that she's never been good with relationships, but she knows her relationship with Tom and that last night would not have happened unless they both wanted and needed it. But there's no point in telling Tom that, he knows it as well. And it still leaves the question of what made last night the time that they wanted and needed it. For the life of her, she can't work out what possessed them to put themselves in this position. If she had the rest of the day, the rest of her life even, Diana doesn't think she would be able to come up with an acceptable explanation, one simply doesn't exist.

She can tell the moment he wakes up and realises what happened because his arm leaves her waist and she can feel a rush of cool air as he moves away from her. Clutching the sheet to her chest she turns to face him "Good morning."

"Morning."

_She can feel it coming closer and closer, creeping through every inch of her body. And then she falls over the edge_.


End file.
